


Restricted

by PageofD



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Dom Cecil, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Carlos, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/pseuds/PageofD
Summary: “What’s that, darling?” Cecil called, barely looking up from his phone and humming in feigned disinterest as Carlos moaned lowly. “You’ll have to use your words, Carlos.” Cecil said, chuckling and typing out a message on his phone.
Carlos shifted slightly, trying to adjust the uneven pressure on his legs and finally drawing Cecil’s gaze with his movements.
“Uncomfortable?” Cecil asked, brow furrowing in concern until Carlos shook his head viciously, groaning as the movement pulled at his hair. “Good. Stay still then.” Cecil huffed dismissively, kicking his bare feet up onto his dressing table and flexing his toes with an appreciative hum.
--I'm sorry, Carlos can't come to the phone right now. He's a little... tied up





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleph_Null](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleph_Null/gifts).



> KINKY CECILOS SMUT LETS GO  
> This one was Aleph's suggestion and like  
>  _Dude I am all about the Kinky Cecilos_

Carlos panted and strained against his restraints, his eyes brimming with tears as he whined, desperately aching for Cecil’s attention as his boyfriend ignored him, scrolling through Tumblr or something on his phone. Carlos’ cock was hard and throbbing between his legs, his hands locked behind his back in an elaborate harness that also kept his legs still and his head up with a knot wrapped around his hair. He’d been tied up for nearly an hour now, his lips stretched around a ball gag and just starting to dry out, but he knew exactly the noises to make to get it all undone, though he didn’t want to. Carlos wanted to  _ earn _ Cecil’s attention, wanted to  _ earn _ the touches and caresses that would bring him pleasure, wanted to  _ earn _ his boyfriend’s love and affection, and not by making him panic and untie Carlos.

“What’s that, darling?” Cecil called, barely looking up from his phone and humming in feigned disinterest as Carlos moaned lowly. “You’ll have to use your words, Carlos.” Cecil said, chuckling and typing out a message on his phone.

Carlos shifted slightly, trying to adjust the uneven pressure on his legs and finally drawing Cecil’s gaze with his movements.

“Uncomfortable?” Cecil asked, brow furrowing in concern until Carlos shook his head viciously, groaning as the movement pulled at his hair. “Good. Stay still then.” Cecil huffed dismissively, kicking his bare feet up onto his dressing table and flexing his toes with an appreciative hum.

Carlos’ mouth watered, eyeing the lines of Cecil’s legs as his bathrobe slipped up, showing the miles of his boyfriend’s legs and teasing at the treat tucked away between them. Carlos keened in his throat, hips jerking forwards and cock twitching against his stomach as he eyed Cecil hungrily, tears spilling down his cheeks in his frustration.

“Hmm, Josie’s invited us over for dinner on Sunday.” Cecil hummed, muffling a yawn with his wrist and blinking over at Carlos, eyes skimming over the scientist’s flushed cheeks and chest and the long, taut lines of muscle along his arms and neck. “You should make those uh, what are they called?” Cecil muttered to himself, chewing on a fingertip and fixing Carlos with a dark,  hungry look that made the other whine. “Torrijas! That’s what they are!” Cecil exclaimed, grinning sharply and laughing lowly as Carlos tipped his head back with a thirsty noise. “Now, now, Carlos. I know it’ll be a lot of work, but it's the right time of year for them and I’ll be happy to help you, you know.” Cecil stood from his chair, adjusting his bathrobe around him as he paced his way across the room to stand by Carlos’ side, hushing his boyfriend as he wiped the sweat and tears from his cheek, gaining a long, aching moan that caused an echo in his throat.

Carlos leaned into Cecil’s hand on his cheek, breath catching in his throat as his hair pulled and more tears rolled down his cheeks.

“You’re stunning like this, you know?” Cecil murmured, smoothing his hands down Carlos’ chest and pinching at his nipples to get a desperate hiss and a jerk of Carlos’ hips. “All panting and sweating and  _ aching  _ for me.” Cecil groaned lowly, pulling his hands away from Carlos, his darling Carlos who moaned and whined and keened for the touch back as Cecil untied the sash keeping his robe closed, letting it fall open across his body. Carlos’ eyelashes fluttered as he watched Cecil roll his hips, dragging his hands down his body and across his hips, teasing at his own aching cock and revelling in the way Carlos’ eyes were glued to his hand’s movements, to the thumb rubbing over the head of his cock, the other hand teasing at his nipples, tugging at the soft peaks and rolling them between thumb and forefinger while Carlos panted and leaned forwards, trying to touch.

“Ah, ah. Not yet, my lovely Carlos.” Cecil cooed, stepping backwards with a wolfish grin and a tug of his dick, a low moan creeping out of his throat and being echoed by Carlos, still straining forwards, putting pressure on the knots binding his arms and making the ropes cut into his arms deliciously, though the sight had Cecil making a note in the back of his mind for future safety.

Cecil dragged his fingers along the length of his cock, smearing precome down his shaft as he pushed his hips forwards, grinning at Carlos’ whine, the way his throat bobbed and his eyes shone with fresh tears. Cecil dragged his other hand down his body to join the one at his cock, trailing his fingers lower to tease at his balls with a whine of his own before he eased off, leaving his fingers to drag along the crease between his thigh and groin, shuddering at its sensitivity.

Carlos slumped back against the headboard, chest heaving with his breaths as he tipping his head backwards, screaming around his gag and breaking off in a sob as he rolled his head back down to look at Cecil, the way his boyfriend was eyeing him thirstily, hips rolling and hand stroking himself faster, gripping his cock harder and slicking his movements with his precome.

“Ngh, Carlos,” Cecil moaned, winking at his bound boyfriend as he rocked his hips forwards, licking at his lips and dragging his precome-slicked hand along his body, leaving a trail up his chest that Carlos watched with a moan, choking behind his gag and digging his teeth into the ball.

Cecil frowned, reaching out and cupping Carlos’ chin, rubbing his thumb across the scientist’s chin until he stopped biting into the ball gag, his jaw relaxing and shoulders slumping as he leaned into Cecil’s touch and whined. 

“Are you okay, do you need a break?” Cecil asked softly, pressing his palm to Carlos’ cheek and watching his glossy eyes carefully as Carlos hummed carefully, a three-note run upwards that was their ‘All good’ signal. Cecil sighed in relief, pressing his lips to Carlos’ sweaty forehead as he nodded. “Okay. Good. I won’t keep you much longer though, it is a work night.” Cecil compromised, dragging a hand over Carlos’ hair and waiting for the affirmative hum before he pulled away again, resuming his aloof persona as he started stroking himself again.

Carlos’ eyes slid shut, the corners of his lips pulling up in a smile as he blinked, fixing his eyes on Cecil’s hand, stroking his cock back to full hardness before he reached out, guiding Carlos’ head forwards so he could reach the buckle at the back of his head, undoing it and letting the ball gag drop out of Carlos’ mouth into his palm, the ball slick with saliva as he pulled it away and straightened Carlos’ head upright again.

“Cecil, Gods,  _ sir _ .” Carlos gasped, tongue darting out to lick his lips and mouth trying to chase Cecil’s hand in need. 

“Hush.” Cecil snapped, grabbing Carlos’ chin and holding him in place as the scientist whined. “Open.” Cecil guided Carlos’ mouth open, pressing a pair of fingers in and letting Carlos suckle on them, his eyes sliding shut again as he moaned around the fingers, pressing his head forwards to take them in deeper.

“Stop.” Cecil demanded, grinning when Carlos’ eyes snapped open and his tongue fell still, suckling motion stopping obediently. “Good, lovely Carlos, you’re so good for me.” Carlos blinked slowly, whining softly as his cock twitched, his hands fisting behind his back as he fought his urge to press forwards as Cecil dragged his fingers out of Carlos’ mouth, pressing his fingertips down against Carlos’ tongue on the way.

Carlos panted as Cecil’s fingers left his mouth, his tongue all but hanging out of his mouth as he pulled forwards, reaching for something, anything to fill his mouth, whining and sobbing when he found nothing.

“Darling Carlos,” Cecil soothed, stroking along Carlos’ cheek and pressing his thumb to the scientist’s lips. “Here, you’ve been so good, let me reward you.”

Carlos sobbed and nodded, kissing at Cecil’s thumb as he crawled onto the bed, kneeling in front of Carlos and guiding his mouth to his cock, the scientist swallowing it down with a hungry moan, pressing forwards until he was all but choking on Cecil’s dick, looking up at him with pleading eyes, his arms straining behind his back while Cecil watched, moaning and praising Carlos as he pressed his hips forwards.

“Carlos, oh, Gods  _ Carlos.”  _ Cecil hissed, his hands grabbing for Carlos’ hair as the scientist pulled off his dick only to sink back down, eyes sliding shut as he moaned loudly, the vibrations carrying up into Cecil, making his hips jerk forwards.

Carlos keened, swallowing around Cecil’s cock as he rolled his hips forwards, eyes sliding shut as he let himself fuck Carlos’ mouth, thrusting into Carlos’ throat while his boyfriend took it proudly, moaning and whining for more even while his mouth was full.

Cecil groaned loudly as he looked down at Carlos, the way his cheeks were flushed, his eyes gazing up at Cecil adoringly, his lips stretched around Cecil’s cock, and Cecil lost it, pressing his hips forwards until Carlos’ nose was pressed to his hips as he came, crying Carlos’ name as he spilled down the scientist’s throat. 

“ _ Gods, Carlos.” _ Cecil panted, guiding Carlos off his cock and sliding down to sprawl across their bed, his fingertips trailing over Carlos’ twitching thighs as they both panted and gulped.

“Sir, c-can I?” Carlos asked, eyes squeezed shut as Cecil’s fingers trailed upwards to his quaking stomach, dragging along the ropes criss-crossing the scientist’s dark skin.

“Of course you can Carlos, of course.” Cecil answered, rolling over to catch Carlos’ lips in a tender kiss as he dragged his hands over his boyfriend’s body, touching and teasing until he wrapped his fingers around Carlos’ cock, tugging it once, gently, and smiling in satisfaction as Carlos shuddered and all but screamed into Cecil’s mouth, his eyes brimming with tears as he spilled all over Cecil’s hand and the ropes across his lap, coming down with a series of hiccoughing breaths as he pressed his face to Cecil’s shoulder.

“Carlos, my wonderful darling Carlos, you did  _ so well for me _ tonight.” Cecil praised, smoothing his hands over Carlos’ shoulders as he cried, not in a good or bad way, just overwhelmed. “Do you want me to untie you?” Cecil asked, rubbing circles into Carlos’ back and pressing kisses to his temple as he shook his head, then hesitated and made a soft noise. 

“M-maybe. U-uh just my hair?” Carlos asked, soft and meek and voice thick with tears.

“Of course my love, whatever you need.” Cecil hushed, taking care as he separated rope braid from hair braid until Carlos’ hair was laying down his back. “Do you want to stay sitting?” Cecil asked, guiding Carlos to lie down against him when he shook his head, trying to keep as much skin contact between them as possible. 

“Do you need water? Something to eat? A blanket?” Cecil asked, palms still pressed to Carlos’ back as his tears slowed and his breath started to even out.

“No, thank you, just - Just this.” Carlos murmured, pressing a kiss to Cecil’s collarbone and wriggling closer to his boyfriend.

“You’re so good for me, Carlos.” Cecil hummed, pressing close to his boyfriend and kissing the top of his head. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Ceec.” Carlos said, smiling against Cecil’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr under [lonelyboyinthelab](http://lonelyboyinthelab.tumblr.com)  
> Also  
> If you didn't know  
> Torrijas are a Spanish dessert that's usually only eaten around Easter time  
> ((I won't lie, I just googled 'Spanish desserts' bcus i am unfortunately sometimes lazy with my researching))
> 
> As Always  
> Comments And Kudos are Much Appreciated  
> And Hey  
> Thanks  
> <3


End file.
